


Fertile Moon

by Lady_Yvaine



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alice Cullen has secrets, Bella and Edward Fluff, Don't Judge Me, Explicit Language, Family Drama, Implied Sexual Abuse, Mild Sexual Content, More Cullens more problems, Multi, Post-Breaking Dawn, Pregnancy, Renesmee - Freeform, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-01-03 23:16:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12156804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Yvaine/pseuds/Lady_Yvaine
Summary: Roughly thirty years have passed since Renesmee's birth. Johan and the Volturi have joined forces in a scheme to take their rightful places as masters of the vampire world, the human world, and everywhere in between. Together, they intend to announce a feat of scientific genius: a cure to the only weakness known to vampires has been concocted. Who among the vampires will be recruited to test its efficiency?





	1. Alice's Vision

"Someone is coming," Alice muttered from her perch on the windowsill. The coal blackness of her eyes swallowed up any warmth offered by the dancing light of the small, ecstatic blaze flickering in the marble fireplace.

"Alice?" Renesmee called from the doorway, her high, musical voice falling flat and discordant as she gazed upon her aunt.

"Someone is coming, Renesmee." Alice did not so much as turn away from the window out of which she stared, her unfocused gaze remaining obstinately fixed on the scenic landscape of Astoria Beach.

"Alice, I don't-"

"The path before us is inevitable, Nessie. And I'm afraid-I'm afraid for what this means-for all of us." Rigid as stone, Alice's shoulders curved into twin peaks of an impenetrable mountain.

"A vision, then." Brown eyes closing for no longer than a breath, Renesmee dared take a step into the parlor, trembling hands outstretched before her. "What did you see, Alice?"

"This," Alice placed a white hand upon her flat stomach, "affects us all."

"I'm not sure I understand, Alice." Voice hushed, as if attempting to soothe a wounded bird, Renesmee took another small, hesitant step toward her aunt before adding, "can you tell me anything more?"

Alice turned her head sharply, her lightless eyes ensnaring Renesmee, halting her in her tracks. "I'm afraid, Ness--and not just for our family. I'm afraid for all of us."

"Alice?" Renesmee extended a hand, the tips of her fingers only just making contact before Alice jerked away, eyes narrowing on her niece's outstretched hand.

"She'll chose her. She will choose the baby."

"The baby?" Renesmee scrunched up her nose. I don't understand." Silky ringlets bounced around her heart shaped face, tickling her flushed cheeks as she shook her head. "What baby? More importantly, whose baby? Look, Alice, if you would just talk to me, I'm sure-"

Alice shuddered, her spine curling as she leaned her forehead against the sill of the window.

"You've had another one of those visions, haven't you?" Renesmee winced at her tone. The rough sound of her own voice, just shy of blatantly accusatory, grated against her fraying composure. "Should I go and find Carlisle?" Renesmee made to do just that, her foot already lifting to take a step backward.

Alice's hand shot out, her fingers encircling Renesmee's wrist. "It's too late, Ness; he has already decided on a course of action. The wheel is in motion--we couldn't turn away, even if we wanted to." Her eyes flooded with something Renesmee could not identify-regret, or maybe anticipation?

"Carlisle!" Renesmee's voice rang through the darkened house, disturbing the silence and peace her family so prized.


	2. Bella's Prey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella and Edward Fluff.

Bella leaned forward, her black eyes blazing, as she watched her prey meander along the path leading into the vacant beach. The muscular, swift creature shifted, glancing warily into the lush, green forest as if he sensed her presence. Bella stood, frozen in a light-footed, predatory stance. Her dark brown hair fluttered in the gentle breeze sweeping against the shoreline, so she tucked a few errant strands behind her ears, conscious of the potency of her scent. The savory creature gave his surroundings one last scan before continuing on his journey.

"That's right," she coaxed in a whisper, "keep going. Don't turn around."

The delicious creature paused once more, sparing a moment to glance in her direction. A knowing, coy grin spread across his face.

Bella rolled her eyes and rose from her crouch. "How long have you known?"

Edward shrugged, "five minutes, maybe."

Bella groaned, "I've only been stalking you for five minutes or so," she said, her eyes narrowing on her mate.

"Precisely," Edward grinned, cocking a brow.

"You've ruined my fun, Edward," Bella complained, throwing up her hands.

"How rude of me. Shall I turn around, prance off into the underbrush and pretend I haven't seen you, love?" His smile was a mix of indulgent adoration and sympathetic amusement.

In way of response, Bella stuck out her tongue and spun on her bare heels, leaping gracefully back up the path to the Cullens' home.

"Now, now," Edward called, "no need to be angry with me, love."

She ignored him.

"Bella," Edward called again, his voice growing deeper, darker- a warning.

Bella cocked her head, lips stretched into a mischievous grin, "yes, Edward?"

A brilliant blur of fiery bronze and palest marble white shot toward her.

With an annoyed hiss, she darted into a tangle of trees and branches, her body rigid and true as a hunter's arrow.

Edward let out a low chuckle as he approached the slim-trunked tree in which his scowling wife crouched. "Bella, love, come out." He searched the tree line, catching sight of a slender leg dangling mere yards above his head. "I see you," he crooned. "Come down. Please, love."

Bella gave a tiny, irritated snort, but soon the first leg was joined by a second as she tipped her head over the edge of the branch to peer down at him. A sneaky smile on her lips, Bella breathed "as you wish, Edward." And with that, she sprang, diving downward until her body thudded against a solid surface- Edward's chest. The two toppled to the soft sand, rolling a few feet before halting beside a flat boulder.

"Caught you," Edward whispered as he shifted to plant a kiss on Bella's white cheek.

Bella jerked away, her dark eyes gleaming. In one, expert motion, Bella was on her feet, poised to bolt. "Oh, did you now?" She waggled a single finger at him. "But could you manage to catch me a second time?"

"Tease," Edward bit out as he, too, jumped to his feet.

"Say I win or else."

"Or else?" Edward's eyes widened, his brows lifting.

"Or else," she confirmed, cocking a hip in a way that reminded Edward of his sister, Rosalie.

"Fine," he raised his hands in supplication. "I surrender. You win."

Bella beamed, victorious and glowing, "Good." Her eyes twinkled as she leaned into her husband. "Now for my prize."

Edward moved in closer, his mouth going to the hollow of her neck. "Oh, Bella." He breathed in her familiar scent before placing a series of tender kisses along her neck and shoulder.

"Let's go home," Bella murmured, craning her neck for him. "Please, Edward."

His hand at her hip tightened as he met her eyes, "Whatever you want, love."

"Carlisle!" Renesmee's scream curdled the humid air.

Bella went rigid with foreboding as she tore herself away from her mate. "Renesmee."

Edward tensed, "Trouble. We will finish this later," he promised, kissing Bella's bare shoulder one last time before releasing her.

Without another word, both Bella and Edward surged forward on deft feet, hurtling in the direction of Astoria Manor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed what you read. This chapter was especially fun to write. If you'd like to read more, if you have any questions, or if you want to share a theory, please comment.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading. 
> 
> Until next time!


	3. Alice's Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cullen family confronts Alice after it is revealed she has had another monumental vision.

"I assure you, Carlisle, I am perfectly fine," Alice promised again, her eyes slanted in Resesmee's direction. "Nessie overreacted."

"But your vision-" Esme protested, her golden eyes drowning in maternal concern.

"My vision," Alice interrupted coolly, folding her bare arms across her chest, "is an inevitable complication, nothing more."

"A complication- the nature of which you refuse to share with us," Edward snarled, running a hand through his mussed hair. "And you're guarding your thoughts. What are you hiding from me, Alice?"

Bella rested a pale hand on her husband's bicep. "I trust Alice in this decision, Edward."

Jasper paced closer to Alice, his arms twining around her tiny waist, dragging her against him. "Alice, please."

"I'm sorry, Jasper, but I can't tell you-any of you," Alice stared at each of her family members in turn, lingering longest on her mate. "You'll know soon enough, anyways." Wriggling free of Jasper's strong grip, she swiveled to smile at her newest sister. "Bella trusts me. The rest of you must trust me, too. I know what I'm doing."

"But Alice-" Carlisle interrupted, his voice heavy with a false-calm Bella envied.

"I cannot disrupt the chain of events. By telling you, I endanger our family."

As Bella spoke, her gaze did not stray from Alice's face. "I trust you, Alice, I do. But even I feel... uneasy."

"Oh, Bella," Alice huffed. "Fine, I'll say this: you're right to be uneasy. Your feelings are not at all unfounded. But if we play our cards in exactly the right manner, we may come out the richer. Now if you'll excuse me," Alice turned away, scampering off in the direction of the Cullens' cavernous garage.

"Alice!" Esme and Jasper called in unison as they, too, hastened toward the garage.

"Well, that was fun," a deep, husky voice drawled from the dimmest corner of the spacious parlor.

Edward let out an annoyed snarl, "stifle it, wolf."

"Whatever you say, pops," Jacob replied, his tone playful. "Your dad's a grump, Nessie. Maybe we should put him out to pasture, yeah?"

"Jacob!" Renesmee pulled free of the arm Jacob had slung across her shoulders and went to stand beside her mother, placing her warm, long-fingered hand into Bella's. "Mom," Renesmee turned her eyes, the color of rich melting chocolate, on her mother. "I'm worried about Alice."

Sometime before her fifth birthday, Renesmee started voicing her opinions instead of employing her own, special form of communication. Still, whenever her spoke, Bella could not help but pause and listen. Renesmee's voice was reminiscent of a thousand violins, weaving Bella's favorite sonata; high and tender and devastating in its intricacy. "I know, Renesmee," Bella murmured. "I'm worried, too."

Renesmee leaned against the high, one-way windows in the parlor where, only hours before, Alice had refused to share the details of her vision. Fiery red and gold clouds seeped into the swirling grey-blue waves of the the revelrous ocean, a myriad of life and color. A soft sigh burst from her chest, fogging up the otherwise spotless glass. She lifted a finger, wiping away the most, careful to not smudge the glass further.

"Ness," hissed a low voice by her elbow.

"Alice," Renesmee replied, not bothering to turn around.

"I'm sorry about earlier," Alice nudged Renesmee's shoulder, "if I scared you-"

"You did."

"I'm sorry, Renesmee,"

"You can tell me about your vision. Whatever you witnessed isn't your fault-"

"That," Alice admitted, leaning her head on the glass, "is not entirely accurate."

Renesmee blinked once, "excuse me?"

"I've been having similar visions for weeks, each more intense than the last. At first, they were muddled, abstract- that happens sometimes. As of yesterday, however, my visions became frighteningly exact."

"Why Are you telling me this? When Carlisle and Jasper asked you earlier, why didn't you tell them any of this?" Renesmee allowed her shock to leech into her tone.

"Because you -like I- will be playing the part of the observer. As with me and my visions, you will have little control over the actions of those around you."

Before Renesmee could open her mouth to reply, Alice tightened her grip on Renesmee's elbow. "No, I'm sorry, but you can't do anything to hinder the events to come. We'd lost hope. Ha! There was no hope to be had. But," Alice broke off, cupping her niece's face, "we've been yearning for this chance for ages. Rosalie would give her life- an eternity with Emmett- for even the possibility. And Esme," Alice extracted her hands and stepped away from Renesmee. "She wants what she almost had. Carlisle wouldn't begrudge her this opportunity. On the contrary..." She closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose. "We covet the one happiness immortality stole away."

"And you, Alice?" Renesmee asked, almost in trepidation.

She nodded, "I, as well."

The two women shared a long look before Renesmee stepped backward from the window and wordlessly fled the house in search of a place to contemplate Alice's ominous divining.

We covet the one happiness immortality stole away. 

Alice's words chased Renesmee down the narrow path that led to Astoria Beach, where she remained long into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contained quite a bit of foreshadowing- did you pick up on it? 
> 
> There's a big surprise waiting for you in the next chapter, so don't forget to bookmark this story because you won't want to miss it! Please leave your theories for me to read. I love to see where you all think this story is headed based on the hints I've dropped. 
> 
> The next update will be in less than a week. 
> 
> Until next time!


	4. Aro's Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unexpected, and decidedly unwanted, visitors come to call at Astoria Manor. Meanwhile, Jacob Black embarks on a journey through a past he thought he'd left behind after leaving Forks with the Cullens.

Bursts of crimson and gold sparked across the morning sky as gleaming stars receded behind a hazy veil of fog and sea spray. Dragging herself from the weak grasp of a restless slumber, Renesmee rose with the sun. She hadn't found sleep in the last five hours and she doubted she would anytime soon. Sighing in defeat, her body heavy from exhaustion, Renesmee shuffled down the curving staircase that lay in the center of Astoria manor. The soft sapphire carpet curled between her toes, a comfort to her as she crept toward the ground floor on silent feet.

Chewing at her tender bottom lip, Renesmee slid her palm along the polished wooden banister. Warm metal dug familiarly into the flesh of her right ring finger. She Brushed her thumb along the wide silver band, tracing the inlaid pattern she knew by heart. The trail of incredibly tiny paw prints had been Jacob'a idea. When he had presented it to her, Jacob had claimed the detail was a stroke of spontaneous inspiration, but Renesmee knew better. The narrow-eyed grimace that crossed Edward's face every time her wolf stroked the paw tracks that encircled Renesmee's finger was proof enough of Jacob's true intent. Still, the pattern was a lovely and meaningful gesture.

Renesmee tucked the finger on which she wore Jacob's ring into her curled palm and squeezed- hard. His absence cut like a knife.

Jacob left her mere hours ago, a gentle apology on his lips as he moved from her bedroom. His former pack, now led by Emily and Sam's eldest son, had summoned him. Jacob refused to tell her anything more- his burden, alone.

Renesmee scoffed. Fine, let him have his secrets. They could keep him warm at night. The vengeful thought blared through her mind, then drifted away, discarded. A pang of loneliness struck her right in the gut. His absence throbbed in her blood, calling out for him. She couldn't even close her eyes for fear of seeing him there.

"No," Renesmwe breathed to herself. "No, you can do this." She would be fine without him- more than fine. He would only be gone for a week, at most. Then he would return to her, his cocky grin in tow.

Squaring her shoulders, Renesmee tiptoed to the pristine kitchen, with its stainless steel appliances and sleek marble countertops. Though she mostly fed on blood- animal, to her disgust- Renesmee also favored a handful of human delicacies. Chocolate, for example, was especially delicious. Tugging open the door to the refrigerator, she yanked out a square box and flicked back the cardboard lid. Mouthwatering truffles sat before her, nestled in thin, crinkling paper.

"Finally." She plucked up a piece of velvety, dark chocolate and popped it into her awaiting mouth. Bittersweetness burst against her tongue as Renesmee chewed, Chocolate was almost as delicious as blood. Almost.

A faint crunch on the path leading up to the kitchen's french doors startled Renesmee from her early morning rendezvous with paradise. Head snapping up, Renesmee returned her treat to the refrigerator and waited. Sure enough, the sharp tap came again, more imperious this time.

To mortal ears, Astoria Manor was, no doubt, as silent as it was dark. To more acute senses, however, the fall of nimble feet were as cacophonous as the roaring sea.

"Open the door," Carlisle murmured from his place beside Esme in the doorway.

Esme nodded encouragingly, offering her granddaughter a faint smile.

The remainder of the family filtered in behind Esme and Carlisle. Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Roaalie took defensive stances, their bodies tensed in expectation. Alice and Bella waited just behind them, their fingers linked.

Nodding once, Renesmee scurried over to the french doors, throwing them open. The white, whisper-thin curtains billowed in the brisk wind blowing up from the beach. Out of the early morning dew stepped two figures-two vampires.

Bella gasped, her keen eyes falling on the pair. She made to leap in front of her daughter, but Edward stopped his mate with a hand on her upper arm. "No sudden movements, my love. You know what they say about wild beasts."

An amused chuckle announced the newcomers' entry into the Cullen house.

Edward snarled, dropping into a low crouch.

"Be calm, my son," Carlisle soothed, patting Edward's shoulder.

"I can't stand him," Edward muttered, flexing his jaw. "The things he thinks about Bella--" he broke off at Carlisle's quelling glance.

"Relax, Edward," a deep, arrogant voice advised him. "I won't touch your mate. Look, yes. But touch," the vampire clicked his tongue. "No, thanks."

"What do they want with us now, Felix?" Jasper called, folding his scarred, bare arms over his broad chest. Though his posture implied casual disinterest, Renesmee knew that, of her family, Jasper was by far the most deadly.

"We come as emissaries," the vampire who stood a short distance behind Felix replied, though his flat, hostile tone suggested otherwise. "Peace, Cullens."

"Peace?" Bella rolled her eyes.

Rosalie sneered, "that's what he claims." She snapped her teeth in Felix's direction.

"Peace." Edward shifted uneasily, a pained expression replacing the snarl he had adopted. "Clever. Carlisle--"

"Stop!" Alice clamped a vise-like hand on her favorite brother's elbow. "Let them talk, Edward."

"Alice," Felix tipped his head to her. "You look well."

"Just tell them, Felix," Alice bit out, her fingers knitting in the hem of her blouse. "Tell them--then go." Alice tugged anxiously at the pale blue fabric, uncoiling a thread of the lacy material.

Felix grunted. "Eager, are we?" A lazy, sharklike grin touched his lips as he stared back at Alice. "Aro wondered if you'd know before we arrived. He'll be most pleased to hear he was correct. Wonderful."

"Aro sends his regards," Dimitri announced tersely. "And," he added, pacing nearer to the Cullens, "invites you all to our stronghold for a special event. It is of the utmost importance that you are in attendance."

Felix sighed, flicking Dimitri an annoyed look. "He expects you promptly. Aro, as you know, is not a patient man."

"What sort of event?" Renesmee asked, a quiver in her voice though he back remained straight and steely.

All eyes turned to her.

A rosy blush flooded her cheeks, but her gaze remained steady. "Is it... about me?"

Felix's grin twisted into a leer as he assessed her. "Renesmee, you grew up gorgeous," he crept closer, leaning against one of the countertops to get a better look at her. "No, this has very little to do with you, angel. Still," he reluctantly turned back to her family, "it may very well determine your future." His gaze settled on Alice, his eyebrows raised.

Alice met his searching stare. "I'll say nothing, Felix."

He nodded once. "Good. Well, we look forward to our reunion in Italy."

"One week," Dimitri uttered, backing out of the house slowly with Felix at his back

One week.

Those two, simple words hung in the air like a noose, tightening around the Cullens' relatively carefree life, suffocating them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hello there!
> 
> Nice to see you again. 
> 
> How are things? 
> 
> Hopefully, your existence is a little bit better after you finished this chapter-- unless you hated it. In that case, I can't help you. Sorry! 
> 
> This chapter contains subtle nods to the future of this story. Did you any of catch them? 
> 
> This was my second favorite chapter to write for this story, the first being Bella and Edward's predator/prey chapter. 
> 
> To me, Renesmee's character is still developing, so I tried to reflect that here. She is so much younger than everyone around her. By comparison, she is so inexperienced and naive. Her gifts compensate for some of that, but not as much as I think she would have you believe. Anyway, I hope you'll continue to stick with this story and I hope you'll stick with me as well. 
> 
> As usual, leave all predictions and reactions in the comments. Feel free to leave critiques there as well. I'd love to see if you guys uncover my dastardly schemes! 
> 
> In case anyone is curious, I jammed to The Neighborhood's The Beach while writing this chapter! 
> 
> Until next time!


	5. Hope's Inception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of Felix and Dimitri's visit, Alice grapples with what she knows and what she mustn't let on to her suspicious, telepathic brother.

Alice's gaze darted about the dark, sparsely appointed parlor a scant minute after Emmett had returned after ensuring Felix and Dimitri had truly gone. Eight pairs of eyes openly assessed Alice. Edward's topaz eyes gleamed with an angry fire that hadn't been present since his daughter's first year of life. The open, undisguised concern and hurt evident in Jasper's and Esme's expressions almost broke her resolve. Almost. Rosalie sat on a barstool, her jaw set and lips thinned as she glared at each of them in turn, as if searching for someone upon whom to unleash her fury. Bella met Alice's eyes over her daughter's head. Sympathy battled raw anxiety within the liquid gold depths of her newest sister's gaze. Alice knew their faces well--too well to claim ignorance, though she lingered on the idea for far too long.

Renesmee was the first to speak. Waves of copper hair swirled around her cherubic face as she tipped up her chin. "Alice," her honey-sweet voice was hesitant. "Is there anything you can tell us--anything at all?" Renesmee knotted her hands in her lap as she spoke, long fingers twisting the delicate band of the promise ring gifted to her by the mongrel she claimed as her own. 

exhaling one, long breath, Alice turned to face her niece. She had given away so much already--thanks, in part, to their unwelcome visitors. By speaking so frankly with them, Alice had, in essence, implicated herself in their machinations. Regret twisted deep in her gut, but she shoved it down, farther and farther from herself, until it was tucked safely within a cage in the dustiest depths of her mind. Her family would have to trust her--and that was that. 

"Why so grim?" Esme asked, searching Alice's face, her brows knit. 

Esme deserved to be a mother; Alice repeated those words to herself as if it were her anchor--her resolve, or maybe her tie to reality, to the inevitable. 

Edward's eyes narrowed, but she ignored him. "I'm fine, I assure you, Esme."

Esme nodded, but her hand tightened on her mate's, and he squeezed hers in return. 

For Esme, she reminded herself. And something for Edward, as well. She smiled a weary, thin smile. 

Edward's sharp intake of breath shifted her attention back to her favorite brother. "What did you just say?" Dazzling gold eyes bored into hers.

 

"I said I'm fine, Edward," she replied, her lips quirking.

"Before that. What you said about Esme-" he glanced at his adoptive mother, his mouth parted ever so slightly. 

"Well, I didn't say a thing, Edward." Alice pursed her lips, flattening the feeble upward tilts at either side of her mouth. Oh, Edward. He was ever so observant... and relentless. "Oh, Edward, I can't explain it all to you--yet. You'll know soon enough, anyway". She released the air caught in her chest, mirroring Renesmee's soft exhale unconsciously. "I'll explain as much as I can--as much as you need to know." Alice gathered the hem of her pale blue blouse beneath her curled fingers. The material in her hands was fraying now. Stray threads at the hem pulled loose under her touch, and she grimaced. 

Edward nodded stiffly, tugging Renesmee closer to his side. She didn't protest as Alice expected her to, but instead buried her face against her father's side. 

Alice released the fabric of her blouse, smoothing the wrinkled fabric, frowning at the state into which she had gotten herself. "The Volturi--well, actually Aro, has a message to impart to us. They've made a discovery--a monstrous, fantastic discovery: creating life--in a sense. They wish to share this... breakthrough with those they deem worthy of such knowledge. Aro and the others will not accept any refusals of this invitation. We were summoned, therefore we must go to them. We have no other option."

"And what is this discovery?" asked Carlisle, his focus now solely on Alice.

"They have found a source of great power--of great temptation. That is all I can safely tell you, Carlisle. Please believe me," Alice entreated.

"Then we have to go. Now." Renesmee squirmed free of Edward's embrace, moving to stand at Alice's elbow, adding the strength of her will to her aunt's plea. 

"You will not be going anywhere, Ness," Edward said flatly as he swung an arm out to grab for his daughter's slim wrist.

Deftly avoiding her father's maneuver, Renesmee ducked behind Rosalie, taking a seat on a vacant barstool, and folded her arms. "I'm not a child anymore, Dad. You can't-"

"She comes with me--with us," Bella said quietly, but nonetheless emphatically, "I won't leave her here. She would be too vulnerable, Edward." 

"She must come with us, Edward," Alice affirmed. Her tone brooked no rebuttal.

"When do we leave?" Esme, ever-practical, asked the room, at large.

"Tonight. We leave tonight," Carlisle decided, the command in his tone as sturdy as steel. He strode from the room, heading off in the direction of his study. 

"Tonight." Alice's eyes were cloudy--as if she weren't with them at all, but far, far away in a far-off land only she could perceive. A faint, nervous smile flitted across her face. "Hope is fragile. So very delicate--and yet, so bright."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Apologies for the weak filler chapter, everyone. Still, I think we reaffirmed some crucial information that was implied in previous chapters. Please share your opinions regarding Renesmee's characterization. My goal is to portray her differently than the Renesmee I've observed in other fics. I'm curious to know what you all think of my Renesmee. 
> 
> While writing this chapter, I listened to The Breach by Dustin Tebbutt. It doesn't really fit the mood of the chapter (do the songs I listen to ever for the mood of the chapter?), but I was feeling it at the time. 
> 
> As usual, leave your reactions for me to read. My motivation and inspiration spark up when I get notified about a new comment, so please take pity on me and leave some feedback, okay? 
> 
> I'll try to post another chapter Friday or Saturday-- but no promises! 
> 
> Until next time!


	6. Renesmee's Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cullen family set off for Italy.

Leather-covered cushions squeaked, protesting the shift of Edward's weight as he leaned more heavily against the circular window to his right, shoulders curled high and his narrowed eyes locked on the gleaming horizon. Bella placed a hand on his knee, squeezing gently, her eyes not once straying her husband. His face, a storm cloud only moments ago, cleared. His Jaw slackening and brow relaxing, 

 

Something unseen and intimate must have passed between them because Edward reluctantly abandoned his vigil at the window and laid a hand atop his wife's, his fingertips dancing across her palm, tracing shapes Renesmee couldn't fathom. Her parents' eyes lifted to encompass one another, and it was as if they shared one mind.

They turned to their daughter in a swift, singular movement, their synchronicity as jarring as it was revealing. The magnitude of their bond warmed Renesmee to the very tips of her toes. But as the small luxury aircraft blazed through the dawn, Renesmee couldn't help but feel...jealous. Fisting the excess material of her blouse, Renesmee shoved her balled hands against her stomach. The ache that curled there did not abate--and she hadn't expected it to. 

Where was he? 

Had he arrived in Forks safely? 

Did he miss her? 

Thoughts such as these circled her mind, entangling themselves in every other thought she attempted to conjure. Jacob hadn't bothered to call yet--typical Jacob. The promise ring sitting upon her finger suddenly seemed to weight roughly as much as a full-grown wolf. 

 

A cold, dry hand clapped down on her shoulder. "Renesmee." She jumped. Carlisle offered her a thin, fleeting smile. "We'll be arriving soon, my dear."

She nodded, glancing back down at the book in her lap. Letters swam in her vision, muddling into one, amalgamation of text. 

"I wanted to talk to you about them." Carlisle took the empty seat to her left, his hands laid flat against his knees as he leaned toward her. 

Renesmee nodded again, her mouth puckered. What more was there to say? She flipped to another page, but still no words rose to meet her--just only black and broken words. 

"The last time you came into contact with them--" he began.

"I remember."

It was her grandfather's turn to nod. "They will remember you as well, Ren, have no doubt about that."

"I know," she quipped. "I remember them--remember Aro and I wasn't even a year old. I didn't entertain for a second that my existence had slipped their minds." 

Carlisle's eyes twinkled, a hint of a smile--a real one--fighting to soften his stony expression. "I know. Regardless, I hope you'll take my advice to heart when I say you should make as little an impression as possible. The more unremarkable you appear, the fewer complications we can expect from this little excursion. Do you understand?"

"I understand. I understand completely," she said. "But Grandfather?" With a flock of her wrist, the book in her lap shut with an audible thud. 

He scanned her face, a line snapping into place between his lowered brows. "Yes, my dear?"

Her tone was flat. "You know as well as I do the Volturi never forgets."

"I know that as well as anyone, Renesmee." Carlisle released a heavy breath before riding to his feet. He brushed a hand against her head, smoothing out her hair. "Aro will not easily forget out last encounter with him. We can bet on that. And he will not forget about one as unique as yourself." 

Bronze curls bobbing, Renesmee lifted her head, dark eyes locking with her grandfather's. "Don't you remember what Felix said? This isn't about me, grandfather. No," she cupped her chin in a palm, "Aro's reason for summoning us has to be something truly spectacular--or dangerous." 

 

"Nessie," Jasper's stern tone had her lifting her head, her hands flying to rest in her lap. "You're relying on Felix for honesty and forthrightness?" He shook his head. 

"He was being forthright," Edward bit out. "That much I can almost guarantee. Whatever Aro has planned, it isn't about Renesmee. Or, at least," he glanced at his mate, "not entirely." 

 

"Did you gather anything else from him, Edward?" Asked Esme from her seat, the alcove directly behind Renesmee's. 

 

He shook his head. "No, not much more. He was guarding his thoughts, the cunning leech." Bella nestled her head in the crook of his shoulder, her fingers twining with his. 

"And Dimitri?" Jasper examined his brother warily, searching for something Edward hadn't yet divulged within the depths of his topaz eyes. 

"The same--nothing of Note. He was even less helpful than Felix." Edward almost laughed, "his stoicism knows no bounds. Dimitri occupied his time with thoughts of ravaging tourists." He grimaced. "And Felix," Edward ran a free hand through his hair. "He was replaying the same memory. It was rather dull." 

"What memory?" Questioned Carlisle. "Was it of Aro and the others? Perhaps you missed something in it." 

 

But Edward purses his lips. "No. he wasn't thinking of the Volturi at all. He was thinking of a girl--or a woman, I suppose. Her laugh. Just her laugh, and the way her yellow hair glistened in the sun."

 

"A girl?" Esme looked gobsmacked. "A human? Did he hurt her?" Her face became drawn as she curled more tightly into the comfort of her chair. 

 

"Nothing like that. The memory was tainted with," he searched for the word, his face finally twisting into a mingled expression of disdain and fascination. "Affection. Whoever sh is, she's dear to him."

 

"Poor girl," commented Emmett, who lounged in his seat, feet kicked up on the flimsy tray in front of him. 

 

"Agreed," Rose called from the plane's cockpit. Renesmee could just make out the curve of her neck from where she sat, two rows behind the pilot's cramped compartment. "Brace for landing," she added breezily as she cranked a knob. 

"So, Felix has a girl," Emmett mused, his devilish mouth curling up at the corners. "Interesting." 

 

"And she's one of us," continued Edward. "A vampire. From what I could tell from the memory, she's as much infatuated as he is." He shrugged. 

 

"I guess it's true what the say about Blondes." Emmett's head whipped back as the plane met a pocket of turbulence. 

"So sorry!" Rose purred. 

"Wicked woman." Emmett grinned. 

 

The Cullens' compact, private aircraft knocked against the cracked Tarmac, Rosalie spoke rapidly nto the mouthpiece that lay along her cheek, her voice like a whip. Her eyes narrowed on the readings that flashed across her console. With a final jolt, they slid to a smooth stop. 

"Everyone off," commanded Rosalie. She stood, tossing the headset into the pilot's seat as she crossed the the back of the plane, no doubt in search of her luggage. 

"Welcome to Italy," breathed Alice. "Welcome to the Volturi's domain, little Nessie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this small bonus chapter. I hadn't intended to post twice in a matter of a few days--I really wanted to, but with NaNo coming up, I wasn't sure I'd find the time. So this one is for you: the loyal readers of Fertile Moon, who come back for each installment--a tiny bonus scene to get you through the week. But who knows? I might post again Sunday. The chapter after this is already written; it's just a question of whether I'll be able to edit it in time. Would you be in favor of reading Another chapter this weekend, or should I save it for next Wednesday like I planned? Let me know! 
> 
>  
> 
> Regardless, in this chapter I wanted to spotlight the Cullens' familial bond, as well as briefly touch on their current emotions before next chapter's big reveal--oops, I've said too much! 
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, please leave feedback for me to see. I've said in before and I'll say it here: I thrive on your positive comments. Your negative ones, too, for that matter. Even three words--hey, great chapter--can go a long way for a writer. 
> 
>  
> 
> Time for a shameless plug of my other work!
> 
> If you are a Harry Potter fan, please checkout Wand-wise. It focuses on the next generation, so if that's not your thing, I completely understand. However, if you're open minded, or maybe if you are fascinated to see my interpretation of wandlore, please go give it a read. If you do, tell me you came over from Fertile Moon in the comments of that story--and vice Vera's for that matter. If you only checked out Fertile Moon because you like another one of my stories, feel free to let me know. Call me curious. 
> 
> Anyway, that'll be all for this installment's long ramble. If you're interested, I listened to Save This City by Zayde Wolf while editing this chapter. It fits, in a way. The last fifty--or so--seconds are my favorite portion of the song. 
> 
> Until next time!


	7. Felix'a Mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cullen family arrives in Italy only to be greeted by an unexpected surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to use this space to issue an official 'thank you' to Amethyzt. You inspired this chapter's early publication. You all have her to thank because this one wasn't supposed to go up until Tuesday. It was supposed to be a spooky treat, but I offered and she accepted, so I guess it was a group effort? Regardless, it humbles me how interested you seem to be in this dic. Please keep it up; I'm greedy for praise, I suppose. 
> 
> Mimi and D11: your comments brought me so much giddy joy. The little ping brought on by your comments being sent to my email literally made me squeal--which was embarrassing, seeing as I was touring a prospective university at the time, and my outburst freaked out the tour guides. Oh, well...anyway, my gratitude to you both for the support. 
> 
>  
> 
> Now, on to the story!

After carefully disembarking, luggage in tow, the Cullen family filed out of the hanger. A narrow hallway to their right landed them in the middle of a rainy Italian morning. Shy and new, the yellow-gold sun hid its face behind a dense bank of smoky grey clouds, and the Cullens sighed in relief as they paused just outside the safety of the tiny airport. 

 

"A vehicle should be coming for us," said Alice. Arms folded across her stomach, she anxiously searched the distance. 

 

"They'll be here," assured Carlisle. To Bella, his words sounded like a threat. Her lips pinched together and she leaned more heavily into Edward's side. 

 

The distant crunch against the worn gravel road signaled the arrival of a gleaming, black Hummer--it was as if it had been summoned by Carlisle's declaration, thought Bella, who frowned. Still some miles in the distance, the dark Hummer sped along, weaving deftly along the uneven road.

Edward's jaw tightened as he surveyed the approaching vehicle. "Who do you suppose they sent?"

"Not Jane, surely," Rosalie muttered, her long, crimson nails flashing in the watery light as she flexed her hands. 

Edward's laugh was mirthless, cold and sharp as a shard of glass. "Not her. Not Alec, either. No, Aro would not be so tactless. He'll send a diplomat--a peacemaker. Before all else, they intend to cause a spectacle. They'll want us to be willing and relaxed; not hostile or wary."

"They obviously don't know us very well," Emmet snorted.

"No," Jasper breathed, his tone neutral. "They are in their element here. We're on their reef--their terms."

Alice lifted his large hand to her mouth, brushing a soft kiss on his knuckles. "And yet, we shall have the upper hand in the end, I think." Alice offered him a confident smile, but Bella observed how it wobbles at the edges. 

The sleek Hummer swerved, halting abruptly beside the assembled Cullen coven. With one, last defiant growl, the motor cut off, the driver's door was thrust open, and a pair or heavily muscled legs swung out. The driver's booted feet thumped in the dirt.

"It's you," Edward hissed, shoving Bella behind him.

She resisted, jostling her husband. "Edward, stop. I'm all right." Her brows lowered in annoyance, Bella situated herself between Edward and Renesmee. 

"Yeah, Edward, let the girl take care of herself," the man drawled, turning to face them.

Felix.

"You again?" Jasper muttered, instinctually tensing in readiness.

"I'd say 'nice to see you'," Felix replied conversationally, "but, well, you can recall our last meeting." Felix shrugged, managing to adopt an apologetic expression.

"Indeed," Edward replied dryly, flexing his jaw.

Felix's eyes lit up, the prospect of a brawl delighting him. "You want to play, Eddie boy?" he asked, his voice teasing, with just a hint of menace.

"Felix?" A feather-soft trill floated in the misty air. The passenger-side door was shoved outward. A pair of dainty, snow-white hands slipped around the edge of the door and a fair head appeared.

Felix's entire body slackened. His entire demeanor relaxed, his lips stretching into a wide, proud grin. "Come here, my darling." 

The fair-haired female preened under his attentions as she tentatively stepped away from the Hummer.

Every pair of eyes locked on the delicate vampire female, her abdomen swollen, and distended, and thrumming with life.

"How can it be?" Carlisle gaped. He took a step back, leaning heavily against the wall of the airport. 

"Is she...?" Esme couldn't bear to finish her sentence, bewildered denial and aching hope fighting within her.

"Danika," Felix called, "come meet the Cullens." He extended a hand, beckoning her forward. 

She pranced over to Felix gleefully, her wheat blonde curls swinging against her lower back. "Hello." Their fingers entwined, Felix and the tiny, round-faced girl--Danika-- stared back at their audience expectantly. Danika giggled nervously, covering her face with her free hand. "Nice to meet you all." 

If she were still human, Bella was sure Danika's cheeks would be beet red. Bella liked her instantly, despite her obvious association with Felix.

"This is my Danika," Felix placed a possessive palm on the girl's hip, dragging her against him. "my mate."

"Congratulations," Alice said softly, her eyes not leaving the girl's full-moon stomach. 

Felix grunted. "Aro sent us retrieve you," he informed them. "Your living accommodations have already been prepared. I hope you packed for an extended stay." His sharklike grin made Alice's skin crawl, though she had already seen his meaning in a vision earlier that day. He wasn't referring to a duration of time.

"You'll love Voltara," Danika cooed, her eyes alight. "Everyone is so welcoming and kind."

Her jubilant tone was infectious. Bella offered Danika a weak smile. "I'm sure we'll love it." 

Danika seemed to accept her answer. She beamed, her dimpled cheeks pulled tight. 

Felix ushered everyone into the vehicle before striding around to the driver's side and climbing in.

Esme remained in awe as the Hummer wound up a steep hill. From her place between Carlisle and Alice, she could just see the plump curve of Danika's belly. The faint, buh-bum, buh-bum pounded in her keen ears, almost deafening her. For Esme, the proof of life inside Danika was stifling--a cruel taunt, a miracle she would never experience. 

Or could she? 

Esme watched Alice from the corner of her eye. Alice met her adoptive mother's gaze unflinchingly. Though her eyesight was just as flawless as her hearing, even Esme couldn't decipher whether Alice's sharp nod was meant for her. Alice wriggled her hand free from beneath her thigh then slid her dainty hand into Esme's, squeezing firmly.

And that was all the affirmation Esme needed.

Danika was pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunday, everyone! And early happy Halloween, for that matter. Did I not promise a Sunday update? Apologized for the late hour; I have a cold. It's only been below forty degrees for a few days and I'm already ill--go figure, right? 
> 
>  
> 
> The next update is tentatively scheduled for tomorrow--consider it a Halloween present! I'm currently prepping for NaNoWriMo, so I may be lying to you. But my intention is to update Monday, so fingers crossed. 
> 
>  
> 
> But anyways, how did you enjoy this installment of Fertile Moon? Big chapter, huh? Danika is one of my favorite OCs simply because she's so unlike me; it's a refreshing change to write her. What was your impression of her? Tell me your thoughts in the comments. 
> 
>  
> 
> As always, I want to express my appreciation for your feedback and support. I thrive on writer-reader interactions. Engage me in conversation. I'd be more than willing to discuss ghosts story with you. Your continued encouragement and interest spur me on, and I thank you for that. 
> 
>  
> 
> Until next time!


	8. Danika's Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No spoilers!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this a trick or a treat?

Silence fell quickly after the ostentatious black Hummer swept out of the private airport's premises. Seconds melted into minutes as they soared along one of Tuscany's arbitrarily paved main roads. Aro's stronghold, Volterra sat before them, stretching imposingly beyond the front windshield, the sunrise burning away the gossamer fog at their backs. 

"Do you ladies like to shop?" 

"Excuse me?" Rosalie sneered, tapping her nails against the window to her left. 

 

Carlisle cleared his threat, throwing her a warning grimace. 

Nearly bouncing in her seat, Danika continued: "Italy's retailers are unparalleled." A white hand fluttered against her chest, fingers finding the walnut sized sapphire nestled in the hollow at her throat. "I must own at least three-hundred pairs of shoes. All designer brands. Of course." Danika turned in her seat to face them, a line furrowed in each corner of her mouth. "It is extremely challenging to procure items in my size, but I manage." Danika gave her stomach a fond pat. 

"You own more than three-hundred pairs," Felix grumbled, his eyes dancing with amusement.

"Interrupt me again and I'll double it to six-hundred," Danika threatened with a playful slap to his chest.

"We're already out of space in our closet, darling," Felix said. He maneuvered the vehicle around a sharp corner, and the vehicle picked up speed once more. 

"That's fine," she beamed innocently. "I'll just toss out some of your things. You won't mind, will you?"

Emmett barked out a laugh. "Sound familiar, Rose?"

With a huff, Rosalie pushed Emmett away from her. "Big idiot." 

Emmet shot her an exasperated glance and grabbed her hand. "Only kidding." 

Felix met Emmett's eyes in the mirror, "women, eh, Cullen?"

Emmet shrugged, wrapping his free arm around Rosalie's shoulder. "I think I can handle her."

The Hummer slowed before, pausing before a large, metal-and-stone gate. Felix leaned out of the driver's side window and pressed a button discretely hidden between two stone carvings. A low, short beep sounded and the enormous gate squeaked open.

"This is new," Carlisle commented.

"With the...recent changes we've had, Aro thought it best to heighten security." He didn't so much as glance at Danika as he spoke. "It'll keep out wandering human eyes, at the very least."

"Is this the only change?" Esme asked, "in security, I mean."

"No," Felix said in a clipped tone as he guided the vehicle into a long, winding driveway.

"You'll see," Danika offered. 

"You're hiding something," Edward murmured, "but you're being careful not to think of it. Clever, Felix--especially for you."

"You'll know soon, anyway," Felix said gruffly, his time tight and shoulders pulled straight. 

"Then what difference will a few minutes make?" Jasper asked, folding his arms over his chest.

"A world of difference, Cowboy," Felix replied. He pulled the Hummer into an underground garage, parking it next to a lime green Fiat.

"Your belongings will be brought to the villa that has been reserved for your...family," Felix informed them, sliding out of his seat and slamming the door. "Until then, you will wait patiently for the festivities to commence. I don't suppose you'd be interested in some refreshments?" Felix raised a teasing brow; his tone was dry. 

In return, Edward growled a few choice expletives under his breath, blistering Renesmee's ears. Bella narrowed her eyes at him, her mouth twisting in a half-smile, half-grimace as she tugged firmly on his hand.

"Follow me." Felix grasped Danika's elbow, leading her to a stone staircase, concealed behind a line of close-set pillars of white marble.

"Flashy," spat Jasper, but he followed closely behind Alice as she laid her foot on the first polished step of the staircase. 

They trekked soundlessly upwards, effectively ensconcing themselves in a maze of smooth white molding and abrasive red-brown brick. Two heartbeats--just unalike enough to be independently remarkable--pounded out two, separate rhythms. Though one was noticeably swifter than the other--Renesmee could discern her own hummingbird beats--both signs of life were strong, clear and unmistakably human.

"Do you hear that?" Esme's face twisted in concentration. "It's faint; a fluttery thrum, like a butterfly's wings." Her arm tightened against Carlisle's.

"Oh, that?" Danika laughed breezily, rubbing a circular pattern onto her stomach. "I'm surprised you didn't notice it before."

"I thought—but it was so faint..." Rosalie broke in, confusion etched in her clouded expression. 

"Our baby." Danika's proud beam grew to encompass herself and Felix. 

"But how is this possible? You're one of us—that fact is an obvious one. Our women cannot conceive. Their bodies—their reproductive systems—are frozen in time the moment the venom takes hold. I don't understand. I just don't understand." Carlisle continued to splutter, shaking his head.

"It's very hard to explain," Danika giggled, throwing her hands up in an airy wave. 

"Why show us this much? Why bring her with you? What was the goal here?" Edward demanded, pausing on the stairway. Jasper, who was poised on the step ahead of him, paused as well, his shoulders tended in expectation. "I can read its mind, you know." Danika gasped at that. At the top of the staircase, she turned back, gaping at them all. "Just as I could my own daughter's, even before she was born and in our arms. I know that child lives—truly lives, as any human would. And it knows it, too. Your son knows more than any innocent should." 

"A son?l!" Danika made to take a step toward him, but Felix latched a restraining hand around her upper arm, dragging her back. 

 

Edward nodded. "A son. A little boy who revels the sound of his mother's laugh and falls asleep to the sound of his father's lullabies." Edward shot Felix an amused glance. "He is intelligent—sentient. Far more so than any fetus I've ever encountered. Your son is like my own child, save for a few...anomalies." 

 

"What sort of anomalies?" Danika's panicked cry bounced off of the stone and brick, ricocheting back upon them. 

 

"Be calm, my darling," Felix soothed. "Edward is merely trying to rile you up." He shot the other man a murderous glare. "Pay him no mind."

 

But Danika brushed him off with flex of her arm. "No, Aro said you would be able to help us. To help me. And he was right; you can offer us insight into his mind—his needs, his level of comfort, all of it." She turned back to her mate, yellow curls swinging. "If its for our baby—our son—we should be more than willing to listen, Felix." 

"I would be more willing to offer my talents if you were to offer my something in return. We're we summoned here simply so I might act as your messenger boy, or is there a greater purpose?" He jerked his chin at the rest of his family. "If so, why invite us all? Why bring her?" He asked this question for the second time, a new steel underlying the question. 

"Because," Danika answered, unperturbed, "my job was to ensure that you'd come--to draw your interest. And you're interested now, aren't you?" She giggled again, more anxiously this time. 

"Maybe," Edward gritted out. He made to step forward, and Jasper resumed his climb as well. 

"So, Danika," Esme said, peering around her mate, "how long have you been with the Volturi?" She shifted darted around her bronze-haired son, putting more distance between him and Danika.

"Ten years, maybe," said Danika. "I was here, in Italy, studying art. I was lost in one of the main plazas. A man had grabbed me from behind,. He dragged me into a deserted storefront, when, all of a sudden, I heard a sharp crack--like a bolt of lightning" her face had gone dark, her cheeks hollowing out. "It was Felix. He saved me." Danika tried for a smile, but it was weak. She gazed adoringly at her mate. "He always saves me." 

"And the other man?" Esme asked.

"Oh, right." She dropped, her smile fading. "He was a vampire. A newborn. He had galavanted through Europe on a killing spree." Danika glanced at Esme, "you might've seen it on the next. They blamed a serial killer."

"Don't they always?" Interrupted Felix. 

Danika swatted his arm. "Anyway, Felix was tasked with his elimination. I would have been his final victim. The newborn had just sunken his teeth into my right shoulder when Felix pulled him up by the scruff of his neck." An ivory finger, it's nail cherry red and gleaming, tapped a spot on her shoulder. "The pain--the burn of the venom was unbearable. By the time Felix finished with the newborn, I was delirious." Her voice had taken on a soft quaver. shivering, Danika leane against Felix. "But," she fought to inject a calm into her still shaking voice, "Felix hauled me up and brought me here. After my thirst lessened and I could handle my.cravings, Aro suggested my being sent away because I had no way to contribute. I understood, of course," she shrugged. "But Marcus, well..." Danika beamed anew. "Marcus asked me to stay." A twinkle shone in her ruby red eyes. "He said I remind him of someone he'd lost a very long time ago."

 

"Didyme," Carlisle asserted. "It makes sense. You are very like her, from what I've heard of her-which is to say, very little."

"Marcus doesn't like to speak of her much, except to say how uplifting her spirit was--how he misses her beguiling ways. He mourns her still. Sometimes, he tells me stories about her--about them, together. " For the second time, Danika brushed her fingertips against the large sapphire at her collarbone. 

Her laments were cut off when they reached their destination. A tall, ornate wooden door sat at the very top of the staircase. Felix rested a beefy hand on the brass knob, twisting it in his firm grip. "Here we are," he announced, throwing it wide.

The Cullen family drew forward, cautious and alert, as they surveyed the lavishly decorated chamber. A low gasp sounded from the depths of the dimly lit room. At least two dozen pairs of eyes stared back, taking in the newcomers. 

"Peter," Jasper noted flatly. "Hello." 

"Zafrina! Senna!" Renesmee called, running forward to fall into the welcoming arms of the Amazonian vampire women.

"Nice to see you, Siobhan," Carlisle greeted the Irishwoman cordially, grasping her hand in friendship.

"Garett, what are you doing here?" Emmett questioned the scruffy-haired, shabbily dressed vampire.

"Same as you, I reckon," Garett replied, nudging Kate, who stood at his side, in the ribs. She hissed, returning the jab with a much harder one. 

"Which is still a mystery," Edward remarked, glaring pointedly at Alice, whose taut face was turned toward the floor.

Pacing over to a wide window overlooking a hill-encircled valley, she snapped: "You know I can't tell you--any of you. Don't ask me again." 

The quiet her declaration elicited was quickly broken by the nervous, hushed chatter of more than thirty voices. 

 

"It's only a matter of time," Alice whispered, almost to herself. "Not long now. They'll all know soon. Not long now. Find hope."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trick or treat, everyone! I said I would update on Monday and, from where I sit, it is technically Monday. 
> 
>  
> 
> The good stuff comes in the next chapter--to be posted..whenever I finally get around to editing it! Please send me feedback on what you think of Danika. Also, I'm taking suggestions for her baby's name. It is a boy, so offer me boys' names, please. The winner will get a mention in the chapter in which he is born—which will occur near the middle of November, I reckon. I really do enjoy reading your predictions, so hit me with some of those. 
> 
>  
> 
> This is my first full-length story on this site, so please excuse me if it's a tiny bit predictable. I'm throwing some twists at you in the next few chapters, so watch out. I hope you don't see any of them coming; but if you think you do, let me know and I'll tell you if you're right or not.
> 
>  
> 
> While editing this, I listened to Ruelle's War of Hearts. I know it doesn't suit the tone or situation, but it's my go-to song for intense scenes at the moment. If you want to recommend fitting music to me, please feel free! My tastes are varied—from show tunes to "soft punk" thematic artists, I've tried a bit of everything. 
> 
>  
> 
> With love, Luna.


	9. The Vampire's Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now firmly ensconced in the Volturi's citadel, the Cullens and their allies gather to discuss their situation, and Edward imparts some interesting information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween, everyone! Isn't today just the best day for posting vampire fiction? I think so

"How are you, Renesmee?" Zafrina asked, wrapping her long, ropey arms around the much smaller woman.

"Fine, Zafrina, and you? Where is Kachiri? I don't see her." 

Ignoring Renesmee's polite inquiry, Zafrina pulled back, reaching out to cup the girl's chin. She turned Renesmee's head from left to right, eyes narrowing. "You look tired, child."

"I'm fine." Renesmee scowled, her weak attempt to extricate herself from Zafrina's intent scrutiny having failed.

"You lie to me, child?" Zafrina clicked her tongu. She finally released Renesmee, but not before brushing a tender finger over the garish bruising under the girl's left eye.

"I'm an adult now, Zaftina."

Zafrina shot Senna an indulgent wink. "But you look much younger, my child," Zafrina observed, smiling now. 

"If that," Senna added, her eyes glittering with amusement.

"You will always be my bebe linda," announced a warm, soothing voice at Renesmee's back. 

 

"Carmen!" Renesmee spun around, beaming. Her arms thrown wide and welcoming, she leapt forward, embracing the shorter, rounder woman. "It's been too long. Why haven't you called?" 

Carmen's pleasant laugh tickled the hair along Renesmee's cheek. "It has only been three years, ángel."

"Too long," Renesmee repeated insistently, squeezing her once more before reluctantly dragging herself away.

Carmen rose on her toes to pluck a stray lock of hair from Renesmee's forehead, tucking it behind yeh girl's ear. "You must come and visit us in Alaska again when this is all over. We would love to have you come and stay with us. You and I can gorge ourselves on polar bear. Wouldn't that be exciting?"

Mouth bowed in disgust, Renesmee said: "aren't they an endangered species?"

Carmen's lips twisted. "A delicacy, perhaps?"

Eyes darting skyward, Renesmee rested a palm upon her dear friend's arm. "Do me a favor and lay off the polar bears for a decade or so, will you?"

Laughing jovially, Carmen dropped a kiss on Renesmee's cheek. "For you, chica hermosa—anything. Now, move along. Your father needs you. I'm sure you can console him, yes?"

"What? How do you—?" Renesmee started, but quickly trailed off when she turned to her father whose fists clenched and eyes blazed; Carlisle, the pressed sleeves of his dress shirt folded up to his elbows and his feet planted in a wide stance, blocked his path. 

Strange, she thought as she made her way toward to him on fleet toes. Father never fights with Carlisle. To Edward's left stood Bella, her amber eyes fixed on her husband. Carlisle, his blond hair absurdly unkempt, examined his eldest son as well; her father's eyes glittered menacingly—turbulent and swirling, like the eye of a hurricane. 

"Are you sure, Edward?" Carlisle asked, his question nothing but a stiff whisper.

Edward simply nodded, his nostrils flaring.

They aren't fighting then, Renesmee decided. Without anothee word to either of the Amazonian vampires or Carmen, Renesmee threaded her left arm through her father's right one, mirroring her mother's positioning instinctively. Edward relaxed a fraction his fists uncurling as he glanced between his daughter and his mate.

Carlisle expelled a heavy, resigned breath, his chest flattening with the effort. "Then it is, at least in some sense of the word, alive." As if accepting Edward's continued silence as confirmation, Carlisle took up pacing, his hands flying upward and burying themselves in his hair.

Renesmee peered at the antique carpet at his feet, knowing what she would find. Sure enough, deep treads in the ornately woven burgundy carpet matched the circular path in which Carlisle trudged. Fine threads stuck out of the carpet's center, tugging away from their kinsmen. Renesmee's fingertips itched to rework the loose strands back into the masterpiece. Her grandmother, Esme, would have gently chastised her husband for such careless destruction of such a lovely, priceless item.

Where was Esme? Turning her head ever so slightly, Renesmee canvased the room, stopping on a white shoulder along which rested a caramel braid. Beside Esme stood Tanya and an unfamiliar man with light brown hair. So this was Sebastian. 

 

When the Cullens had traveled to Denali, Alaska three years before, Tanya was notably absent in the line of vampires awaiting them on the Tarmac. In reply to Alice's inquiry as to their missing covenmate's whereabouts, the remainder of Denali coven exchanged conspiratorial grins and not-so-subtle winks.

"Tanya is—well, what do they call it, Katie?—ah! Tanya is on her honeymoon!" Garrett guffawed bawdily as he hefted Alice's largest suitcase over one shoulder and reached for Kate's hand.

With a playful snack to his shoulder, Kate snatched the suitcase from him, neatly avoiding his repeated attempts to reclaim her hand in his. "My dear sister has found herself a man," Kate proclaimed with a proud half-smirk.

Edward's eyebrows had lifted at that. "Has she now?"

"Indeed," Kate confirmed. "And," she continued, throwing open the door of the silver truck she and her mate had driven down down in, "they are off seeing the world. He's a nomad, much like this idiot here." Kate gestured to Garrett, her face twisting in mock-disdain.

Garrett only grinned cheekily down at her. "you love me, woman."

Kate rolled her eyes, but her fond smile gave her away.

"He makes her happy." Carmen, who had been silent since they'd arrived, chimed in as she wrapped an arm around Renesmee's slim shoulders: "they are in Versailles as we speak."

"Oh, I love France," Esme cooed, her gaze far away. She leaned into Carlisle, tucking her head under his arm. "So lively and enchanting—and the architecture."

As if Esme were guiding her thoughts, Renesmee skirted her eyes around the room in which she now stood, this time taking in only the design elements—a trait she had learned from the only grandma she could ever be allowed to know. Esme would not approve of the decor, Renesmee concluded almost immediately. While the space was lavishly appointed, it was also stagnant and coldly grandiose. The mahogany furniture was admittedly beautiful and well-made, but remiss of a loving hand. The carpets and paintings littering the room's flat surfaces, while exquisite and vivid in color, were no more than pieces of art to their owners. None of the chamber's items had ever been admired or, better yet, considered more than commodities or currency to the wealthy and powerful—memorabilia of the time from which they originated, and nothing more.

"But how?" Her mother's choked question drew Renesmee away from her distractions. 

"I haven't the faintest idea," Carlisle replied. His pacing quickened, his expression one of a man lost at sea.

"Danika isn't like Bella," Edward asserted, tugging his wife even closer. If she were still human, his hold would have broken most of her mother's ribs. "If we are to believe her, then Danika has been one of us for a decade." 

"Unless she's lying," Jasper offered tersely from where he stood against the far wall.

Belatedly Renesmee realized that most, if not all of the vampires present, were unabashedly listening in on their family's conversation.

"Unless she's lying," Edward agreed. "Even so, I'm not sure Felix, or any of the other residents of Volterra, possess the immense discipline required to withstand the process of impregnating a human woman."

Bella winked at him. "Yes, not everyone has your level of control, Edward."

The fleeting smirk he flashes Bella sent heat rushing into Renesmee's cheeks. "And they wonder why I moved out of the cottage years ago!" Renesmee's hushed exclamation was not unnoticed by her parents, who immediately adopted bland expressions. 

"We heard her heartbeat," Rosalie said bruskly, returning them to the the topic at hand. "It was shallow and soft—not like Renesmee's rapid, fluttery heartbeat. This child is no Renesmee."

All eyes turned to the hybrid girl in question as if scouring her face for the answers they sought. Renesmee squirmed under their intense examination of her. The throb of her blood pounded in her own ears, heating her neck and ears—how loud it must be to the rest of them. 

 

The hisses of hunger incited by her body's involuntary reaction were quickly stifled, blanched grimaces of shame passing through the haphazard circle forming around the her father and grandfather. Renesmee stepped closer to her father. She wasn't afraid; most of the vampires present like family to her. Still, if bloodlust struck any of them, Renesmee knew she stood no chance ofin defending herself—she was too small, too frail, too close to her humanity. Pressing her blazing face in Edward's charcoal coat, Renesmee breathed in, inhaling slowly, straining to force her body's natural processes back into order. 

 

"Renesmee was a special case." Esme moved to stand behind Bella, adding her strength and maternal passion to the discussion. "Danika's son is a different circumstance entirely, wouldn't you agree, Carlisle?"

Carlisle reached out a hand to his mate, brushing his fingers along her arm before reembarking upon his path across the rug. "Yes. Somehow, that child was conceived after Danika was turned. But how—" Carlisle actually growled, "I cannot fathom."

"Danika hasn't a clue—not even an inkling as to how she became pregnant," Edward announced. "And Felix," he bit out acidly, "was no help at all."

"What was he thinking? Maybe something—no matter how small—could be of help in solving this conundrum." Carlisle paused, staring hopefully at his son.

But Edward shook his head, his expression tepid. "Nothing. I was studying him very closely from the minute I sensed Danika. From the time he first spoke until he left us an hour ago, Felix was mentally recalling every element on the periodic table, along with every one of their properties." Edward, despite his complaints, appeared begrudgingly impressed. "Obviously, he's been speaking with the dog." 

Renesmee couldn't help but snort out a small laugh at this. She had perfected that very trick many years ago—with the help of Jacob; her father still placed the lion's share of the blame on him, no matter how often she corrected him. Currently, she was fond of reciting the Declaration of Independence backward. Jacob preferred to mentally sing along to the greatest hits from her father's least favorite era of music. Edward threatened to skin him on a daily basis. 

"The developing infant in question, however," Edward continued, ignoring his daughter, "had much to say."

Rosalie blinked dazedly. "What did the baby say, Edward?"

"He asked that his mother please stop screeching. He also made his distaste for car rides known," Edward said flatly. "Evidently the jostling motions are disruptive, especially while he is attempting to sleep."

"He sleeps?" Kate queried. She twisted a pale lock of hair around her index finger thoughtfully.

"Apparently," Edward frowned. "He also recalls an unpleasant sensation that, from what I could gather, burned like fire."

Rosalie's mouth popped open, latent fury darkening her eyes. "They've hurt him?!"

Edward shook his head, impatient and agitated. "No, Rose, not exactly. He assured me that, after the pain ends, he feels much, much stronger—more clearheaded. Whatever it is, this 'fire' has ensures his well-being."

"But what could this alleged 'fire' be then, if it isn't detrimental to the baby?" Rosalie huffed, throwing up her hands.

 

For the first time in over an hour, Alice turned from the window. She said, in a voice no louder than a rustle of silk: "what else reminds you of fire, Rose?"

 

They all gaped at her. 

 

"Are you implying...?" Rosalie began.

 

"I'm not implying anything, Rosalie—I'm telling you: what you're imagining in your head is the truth of it." Alice's gaze slipped to each of them in turn, lingering for a breath, then gliding away. 

 

"But who would do such a thing?"

"How did the Volturi even come up with such a strange and terrible idea?"

"That poor girl."

 

The shocked voices of Carmen, Siobhan, and Esme were the loudest in a sea of panic and outrage. But the quietest of them all was the only one Renesmee truly registered: "three days and they will all see for themselves. Have no fear—my hope..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was almost too much fun to write. I especially delighted in carving out the flashback. Kate is, and always has been, one of my favorite Twilight characters. She and Garett are such an interesting pair. I adore them both. 
> 
> At this time, I would like to encourage all of my readers to leave me a comment; they fuel my drive to produce more quickly, as I've said in previous author notes. So please leave your theories and predictions in the comments because I love seeing your feedback. Do you want to help name Danika's baby? Leave me suggestions! The winner will be revealed during his grand entrance into the world. Do you want to name any of the other characters' prospective offspring? Now, I won't reveal who will be agreeing to have children, or the sexes of these children. I will say this, though: every vampiric character we met in the original series is fair game—everyone, so you can almost literally offer up names for anyone—from Jane to that one guy who wasn't actually given a name in the near-to-last scene of the last book. I look forward to what you all have to say on this! 
> 
>  
> 
> On a final note, I have a question for my loyal readers. I am running out of pre-written material. Originally, I churned out ten unedited chapters in a week to start off this story, after which I planned to begin writing tighter, cleaner drafts. I did this because, at the time the first ten were drafted, I was pretty sick and wasn't sure when—or if—I would be well enough to write on a regular basis. Therefore, I tried to get ahead by starting with those ten chapters, the expectation being that I would rest, then write the remaining chapters on a schedule. Unfortunately, I''m still sick—I might never be un-sick, simply better than usual on some days. 
> 
> This brings me to my question: would you prefer shorter, but more frequent chapters or longer chapters posted weekly/bi-monthly? Please let me know!  
> Also, sorry for the rather rubbish chapter. My edits weren't as thorough on this one. I know it isn't an excuse, but I'm feeling quite poor at the moment and slept through a large chunk of my designated writing time. I really wanted this to go up today, so I pushed through and my work suffered because of that, I think. 
> 
>  
> 
> I would like to thank all who frequently comment. I see you and appreciate you immensely. 
> 
> Until next time! 
> 
>  
> 
> With love, 
> 
> Luna.


	10. Jacob's Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob returns to La Push.

Pebbles snd dust shifted beneath Jacob's bare feet as he paused to stare at the rippling waves of First Beach. Soon enough, the sun would rise. He could only just discern the silhouette of the moon as it drifted below the horizon. Whenever he behelf a sight like this, Jacob inexplicably thought of a pale face and luminous brown eyes; they belonged to the woman who was integral to his happiness. If she were the moon, then Jacob was content to be the ocean, tethered to her whims and reflecting her light for the rest of eternity. 

 

"Why does your face look like that?" called a voice off to his left.

"Like what?" Jacob asked, dark eyes still trained on the retreating moon.

"All soft and dreamy-eyed, like Bambi or something. It's disgusting. Really, I might actually puke."

"Did someone forget to change your diaper, old man?" He said, irritation tightening his voice. Jacob gritted his teeth and turned to face the man who ambled toward him, hands tucked into the pockets of his sweatpants. He met the gaze of his former pack mate, brother in-law, and eternal thorn in his side. "Damn, you got old, Paul."

"Your sister doesn't seem to mind. In fact, just last night, we were—" 

But Jacob raised a hand before Paul could finish. "I don't need to hear this. That's just—ugh!" He grimaced. "You guys have kids."

Paul chuckled, his tone rife with condescension. "How do you think they go here, Jake?" He widened his eyes in mock-surprise. 

 

Jacob scrubbed the heel of one hand into his squinted eyes, forcing a long, restrained breath from his tight lungs. "Look, not that I haven't enjoyed our little chat, but when are you going to tell me why I'm here? I've got better things to do than have a battle of wits with an idiot." 

Paul paced closer, arms folding across the faded logo emblazoned on the tee-shirt he wore. "Better things, huh? What, your vampire girlfriend can't fend for herself for a few days?"

 

Jacob tensed, knuckles tightening around the brim of the helmet he clutched. "Renesmee doesn't need me around to protect her; don't you worry about that, Paul."

 

A single, graying brow lifted. "Whatever you say, Jake." His palms may have splayed in placation, but his amused half-grin told a different story.

"I'll ask again, Paul: why am I here? Adam's text was cryptic as hell. I don't handle your crap very well, if you remember." His eyes narrowed on the other man, brows lowering. "And for that matter, did you show up instead? Uley was annoyingly specific when he called to arrange this little meeting." As he spoke, Jacob was loathed to realize that his tone was increasing both in ferocity and volume. Paul had always brought out the worst in him. Even after the last few decades, no one riled him quite like Paul. 

"Adam was.. held up," Paul replied vaguely, scratching the back of his neck. "He meant to be here, but Emily needed him. He thought I'd be the beat choice, seeing as we're family now." Paul's lips twisted wryly. "Adam should know better." 

Jacob understood at once what Paul wouldn't say: Emily was dying and every one of the Res' residents knew it. "How bad has it gotten?"Jacob managed to ask, his tone barely remaining level.

Blowing out a tired breath, Paul met Jacob's eyes. For once, his expression was devoid of its most practiced expressions—those of rage, or challenge, or derision. Not even the briefest hint of menace darkened his brown eyes. On the contrary, Paul's eyes held a resonant knowledge Jacob once attributed to his father, alone. In his prime no longer, Paul stepped willingly aside as time passed by him, weathering away the sharp edges and broken pieces. All at once, Jake realized that, while something had begun for his old friend when he married Rachel, some things were now coming to a close, as well: lives were winding doen, their children were growing older—La Push had moved on without him. "Bad," paul replied simply.

 

"And Sam?" 

Paul just shook his head. "He's going our of his mind, Jake. He wants to be strong for her, but even Sam's not strong enough to care for her, their kids, the pack, and other responsibility he loads onto himself. That's one of the main reasons why Adam has taken up Sam's mantle as head of the pack."

"But wait," Jake interrupted, "shouldn't a more senior member be taking charge? Adam Uley is barely twenty-five. He's just a kid."

Snorting, Paul gave him a dismissive gesture gesture. "Says the guy who looks about eighteen."

"That's different," Jacob countered. "I've been around just as long as the rest of you."

"True," Paul conceded with a shrug.

Silence fell between them. The sun had almost completely crested the white canvas of clouds that drifted above La Push, streaking delicate watercolor hues across the morning sky. Gulls cawed testily as they skimmed the ocean's surface, hoping to catch their breakfast. Renesmee loved the oceanic view from Astoria Manor's bay window because it offered her the chance to observe nature—not as a predator, but as a spectator; an observer of the uncomplicated majesty of their tiny infinity. If he knew her at all, she was probably staring out of that very bay window right at that moment, her eyes glued to the dolphins at play just below her.

Sand crunched beneath Paul's feet as he shuffled, his eyes cast down. "So, how—?"

"I'm still wondering why I'm here." 

"Yeah, that," Paul sighed, straightening. "Do you remember how Sam and Leah talked about exploring the possibility that others like us exist? I mean after that little situation with the king bloodsucker and his buddies, we would have been stupid not to, right?" 

Jacob nodded tensely. "Yeah, I remember. After the Volturi left, Leah practically tackled Sam to the ground. She was convinced there are others like us out there." 

 

As he adjusted his footing on the rocky ground, Jake felt a shift in his pocket. The length of his cell phone pressed against his thigh. He took it out, examining the screen. A low battery warning flashed across it, as well as notifications of three missed calls from Bella and one from Rosalie, of all people—Renesmee would be livid when he finally called to check in. 

"Right, right," Paul confirmed, flashing a brief a grin. "Well, here's the thing, Jake: Leah found them."

Jacob blinked. "Say that again?" 

"Other shapeshifters. Leah actually found them." Paul sounded just as shocked as he felt. "There are at least three groups that we know of. One down in New Mexico, one over in California, and another in Minnesota." 

Jacob felt his jaw go slack. "Good going, Leah. That's—wow. Are they at all similar to us? Are they wolves or—?" 

"Hold up, Jake," Paul raised a silencing hand. "I can't tell you much." At Jacob's scowl, Paul continued, "not because I don't want to. I can't tell you because Leah, Adam and Sam have all of the information squirreled away between them. What I can tell you is that the wolves we located in Minnesota need our help."

 

"Our help? Since when did I agree to get involved?" He squared his shoulders, his forearms straining as be braced them on a large outcropping of rock and earth. 

"We need you because you're our local vampire expert now that Billy and the other elders have passed. Sue knows some, but she's shared all she could. We need you, Jake. Sam needs you. And La Push needs you, too." 

With his back turned away from Paul, the ocean, snd everything he had come to know, Jacob said: "Tell me what you know and I'll do what I can." He slipped his depleted cell phone back into his pocket and ushered Paul to take a seat on the outcropping as he, too, sat. "So, Minnesota, huh?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the long wait. NaNoWriMo has occupied most of my feee time. It is no excuse foe neglecting you all, but I want us to have an honesty policy around here, so I am aiming for transparency here. 
> 
> This chapter was told from Jacob Black's point of view. I don't usually tell a story from a more masculine perspective, but I want to change that. You can expect more chapters from Jacob, especially with his new development brought to us by the ever-charming Paul. 
> 
> If you were left wondering why he left Renesmee in the dead of night—well, now you know... Sort of. I promise it will all be explained in time. How do you feel about my portrayal of Jake and Paul's relationship in this chapter? 
> 
>  
> 
> As always, share your predictions. They are, by far, my favorite comments to read—though encouraging and motivational comments can't be beat. 
> 
>  
> 
> Just a reminder: I am still taking name suggestions for Felix and Danika's baby, as well as other baby names for your favorite Twilight Saga vampire. Not every canon character or couple will become parents, so if you don't see your favorite characters with children by the end of this, you can't say I didn't warn you. Still, keep those name suggestions coming, please. While I have some ideas—some more concrete than others—I have decided to keep an open mind on the baby name front. After all, I write this story, not just for myself, but also for those who enjoy reading it. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> As a last note, I would like to ask: is anyone opposed to me taking a week or two off to write another round of chapter, then post them in quick succession thereafter? I'm not completely sold on this plan yet, but I know you appreciated the daily installments, snd I'd like to keep everyone engaged and satisfied. Losing the audience I have now would be heartbreaking. Tell me what you would prefer in the comments, please! 
> 
> Thank you all for your continued support. It is my intention to have smother chapter up by Friday at the latest. 
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> With love, Luna.


	11. Aro's Elixir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aro summons his guests to a presentation. Secrets are revealed and new questions are brought to light.

"Follow me." His tone clipped and flat, Dimitri stood in the doorway, his silhouette outlined by shards of amber light thrown about the hal gleaming, gold wall sconces.

In the chaos of Edward's revelations, only those closest to the entrance had discerned the approaching vampire. Their eyes narrowing as the light tread of immortal feet approached, Zafrina and Senna pulled back their teeth in a low, warning hiss. As if a switch had been flipped, the room fell silent, the faint buh-bum of a galloping heart the only sound remaining.

"Where are you taking us?" Siobhan pushed forward, her chin high as she met the cold, blank eyes that focused on nothing and everything all at once.

"Down," Not waiting for anyone to respond, though Carlisle and Kate opened their mouths to do just that, Dimitri turned away. His back straight and shoulders tensed, he moved with purpose along the long, narrow hall. "And be quick. You do not want to make Aro wait."

Wary glances thrown back and forth like knives, the occupants of the large, ornamental chamber filtered into the hallway, their nimble bodies disturbing only the air as they soundlessly flitted after Dimitri's retreating form.

He led them along a labyrinth of weathered, creaking stairs and smooth, stone corridors and though their kind possessed otherworldly speed and agility, the downward trek persisted. On and on, they dre farther into the belly of the fortress known as Volterra until Dimitri paused before a gleaming iron door, the half dozen locks and chains clicking and rattling as he deftly disengaged them.

"You will not speak until you are given permission to do so." Dimitri glared first at Kate, then at Edward, Garrett and the Amazon vampires. "Await further instructions from Aro, Caius, and Marcus. Until then," he unlatched the final lock with a resounding thump, "do not forget yourselves." He threw back the door, the dense surface of it banging sharply against the white marble wall as it swung.

One by one, they filed in, eyes cast about their new surroundings. Awe and disgust fought across the expressions of those present as what waited beyond the iron door came into view and the gentle flutter of a not-quite-human heartbeat thrummed discordantly with Renesmee's.

"Danika?" Esme scanned the stage below her, central in the cavernous amphitheatre in which they had been herded.

The tiny blonde woman gave a little wave from her position at the foot of the circular stage before returning her attention to the gaunt trio who sat above her, lounging in their makeshift thrones.

Aro clapped his hands, his lips stretched wide, yellowing teeth bared, as he nodded at the newcomes. "Welcome, welcome, my friends. Please," he gestured to the slanted, barren expanse surrounding the stage upon which he and his two companions sat. "We shall commence momentarily, and all will be explained. " he glanced at Danika, his red eyes gleaming.  
Danika's chin dipped, her dark lashes fluttering as she pressed her lips together.

Marcus, his jaw set, turned to Aro. The pair bent their heads, speaking in heated whispers, their words spoken too low to be intercepted by keen ears. Aro winced, but nodded, finally drawing back from his coven mate. Looking bored, Caius examined his nails; he did not so much as glance at the other two.

"Well," Aro clapped his hands once more, commanding the collective gazes of the amphitheater, "shall we begin?"

"Finally." Edward pressed a hand to the small of Bella's back, his stoic stare focused exactly where Aro wanted it.

Esme hushed him, a line worrying itself into her brow. "Please, Edward." Carlisle sent his bronze-haired son a searching look, steady and apprehensive, over his wife's head. Their eyes met, and Edward turned away first, nostrils flaring as he nodded stiffly. Bella curled a hand around her mate's forearm.

"Greetings, my friends." Aro rose unfolded himself from his high-backed chair, spreading his arms to encompass his audience. "I am sure you are wondering why I've called you all here." A slow, facsimile of a sympathetic smile wormed its way across his face. "So, let us not tarry on. Danika," he beckoned to her, "will you join me, my dear?" Both hands resting at the crest of her protruding abdomen, Danika picked her way up the rickety staircase half-hidden behind an oblong column. He extended a hand to her, though he still faced . "This is Danika, the newest addition to our coven. And as you can see," he laid a waxy palm against her swollen belly, "she is with child." His smile broadened. "A child not unlike us." Aro splayed his hands over Danika's pregnant stomach, the pressure of his touch increasing as he continued to speak. "This child—this boy—is unlike anything you've ever encountered." The apologetic twist of his lips aimed at the cluster of Cullens and their allies was brief, more of a sneer than a true smile. "Lovely Danika has been a member of our little family for ten short years, yet her pregnancy has only been a reality for the psst three months. 'How is this possible?', you may ask. 'Is she not one of us?' Danika, would you be so obliged as to show us proof of my claims?" Aro removed his hands from her person, albeit reluctantly, and stepped away.

Petite and pretty as a cherub, Danika peeled back her lips in a wobbly, uncomfortable smile, white teeth gleaming pearlescent in the dim, ambient lighting. No one gasped or gaped at her display; not so much as a foot shifted as Danika relaxed her mouth and ducked her head before returning to Aro's side. His hands reclaimed their position atop her stomach, her spine stiffening as he explored the expanse of it with greedy fingers.

"You see, my friends? She is indeed one of our own." Aro flashed his audience a smug, triumphant smile. Jane, who balanced on the tips of her toes in a crouch behind Aro's chair, snorted, but otherwise remained quiet. Marcus' scarlet gaze flicked to her, a challenge hidden in their depths. Jane glanced down, her nails clacking against the glossy wood of the chair back she clutched between both hands. "And," Aro continued, oblivious to the silent war at his back, "she is Felix's mate. She is carrying his child—their child," he corrected himself with a fond pat to her stomach. "My apologies."

At Bella's side, Edward winced as he, too, examined the swell at the center of Danika's body.

"Is he—is he speaking?" Rosalie breathed, the puff of air cool on Edward’s neck. Edward jerked his chin in a nod.

"What does he say, Edward? What does the baby say?" Rosalie crept forward, her fingernails digging into Edward’s wrist. "Tell me."

But before he could reply, Aro had lifted his head, scarlet eyes swinging to meet Edward's. "Am I...interrupting something?"

"No, Aro. My apologies for my children’s—"

Carlisle was cut off by a sharp wave of Aro's white hand. "Would you care to tell us what you were about to say, Edward?" Fingers crooking, Aro bade Edward approach the stage.

A look rife with unuttered memories and sorrows passed between Bella and her husband. Gold eyes burning and determined, Edward took the stairs with the surety of a predator.

Aro pointed to the vacant space to his right. "Stand here." Edward did so with some hesitance. "Now, what was it you were saying to that charming sister of yours?"

Jaw clenched, Edward shot a glare at Rosalie before replying. "I was preparing to inform her of the child's thoughts."

"Ah," Aro clapped in delight, "so you hear him, too." It was not a question, but Edward nodded anyway. "Splendid. I was hoping as much. And, pray tell, what did you overhear, Edward?"

"He—the baby—has a rudimentary grasp of a few...colorful words and phrases, it seems." Danika hissed, shooting an annoyed glare in her mate's direction. Felix just chuckled, beaming cheekily back at her.

"Yes," Aro said dryly, "I noticed. His language is—as you say, quite colorful and...expressive." His hands pressed together as if in prayer, Aro tilted his head at Edward. "Continue."

"He asks that you do not touch his mother again." Danika flinched. 

Aro waved this away. "What else?"

"And he says he is," Edward's eyes flew wide, "hungry. He would like to add that he does not mind the burning pain if it means he can eat once more and," Edward watched Danike from the corner of his eye, "help his mother maintain her strength. He wants you to feed him. Now."

"Demanding little creature, isn't he?" Caius' tone bore a note of amusement, however faint. His chin resting on the flat of his knuckles, Caius stared at nothing, his eyes half-lidded as if he might fall into sleep at any moment—if only he could capture something so elusive in his immortality.

Aro ignored Caius' remark. "Then we must not waste any time. Dimitri, please bring forth Danika's tonic."

The scent hit them first. Sour and dank like stagnant water. The sharp tang of the tonic permeated the cavernous room, suffocating the acute olfactory senses of all who gathered there. Balanced on a platter held aloft on Dimitri's palm was a crystal goblet filled to the brim with a pale, vaguely metallic liquid, a strange fleshy pinkness inherent in the mixture. Dimitri offered the platter to Danika, who stretched out a tentative hand toward it, but Aro clicked his tongue, halting her.

"Patience, my dear." Danika lowered her hand. "First we must explain ourselves." Again, Aro spread his arms, inviting his audience in with the gesture. "You are all curious, I know. You want answers—you deserve answers . And I have the answers you desire. You will have them...in due time.” He paced the length of the dais halting only once he passed his throne for a third time. “Indeed, I have uncovered the remedy to the greatest weakness plaguing our kind: that of reproduction." Aro lifted the crystal goblet from the platter, sending Dimitri away with a flick of his wrist. "With this and other elixirs of my own invention I have saved us, my friends. Danika will commence the propagation of we static, immortal beings. With this tonic," and here Aro raised the goblet above him, "I have created the living, breathing miracle cradled within her womb. And I can do the same for any of you." Brow raised in challenge, Aro uttered the words which would alter everything: "who will join her?"

Almost immediately, three volunteers drafted to the foot of the elevated platform, pulling away from the mass of slack-jawed vampires: Alice, Rosalie and Tanya. Each woman met Aro's eyes in turn, their heads held high and proud.

"Interesting," Aro crooned to himself. "I could have guessed about the others—but Alice, you as well?" He made to descend the stairs after shoving the goblet into Danika's hands. Alice shook her head. He paused on the second step, tilting his head. "Yes?"

"I know what is to come, Aro. And I know my part in it. I am where I belong." The point of her chin jutted upward, her eyes meeting and holding Aro’s for a long moment. "Do what you will."

Chuckling, his voice cracking and dry as old parchment, Aro spun on his heels and strode back to Danika's side. "Very well, Alice. Very well. Anyone else?" He examined his audience, catching them in his gaze one by one. "No?" With a careless shrug, Aro turned his back the assembly. "No matter. You may change your mind at any time."

"It—it doesn't hurt," Danika informed them, her voice shaky, but kind nonetheless. "The experience is uncomfortable—awkward, nothing more."

"You see?" Aro curled his fists. "This one was not inconvenienced, and in less than a week—if my predictions are correct," he glanced at Carlisle, "she will hold her son in her arms. Her living, breathing, flesh and blood child. I shall ask again: who would like to join her?" Edward met Bella’s eyes, the he gave her was subtle but she knew what he intended.   
On irresolute feet, six more women stepped forward: Kate, Esme, Charlotte, and Bella among them.

"Wonderful." Aro pressed a hand against Danika's belly for what must have been the dozenth time. "Then let us begin."

Seconds after the mixture touched her lips, the protrusion of Danika’s abdomen quaked, a tremor shooting through her. With a final gulp, she consumed the last of the goblet's ambiguous contents. Danika lowered the goblet from her wet mouth, her fingers trembling with the effort. Something—the infant, perhaps—writhed from within her, and she grimaced, rocking back on her heels. Faster than a bolt of lightning striking the earth Felix bounded up the short staircase, his hands going to Danika’s back, steadying her.

Marcus sat forward in his seat, glassy eyes fixed on Danika’s straining belly.   
"I'm all right, Felix, I'm—" the shattering of crystal against stone echoed through the domed room. Danika went limp, falling back into her mate’s arms.

Rosalie jolted toward Danika, her long legs carrying her to the staircase in two quick strides. "Danika!"

Felix held out a hand. "Stop. Danika," he looked down at his mate. "How are you? How is our son?"

A faint, tired smile quirked at her lips. "We're fine, Felix." She tried for an exasperated tone, but it came out more a soft, weak murmur. "It's just unfamiliar to feel so vulnerable all of a sudden—to feel so human." A little ridiculous giggle burst from between her lips. 

" She isn't a—a human, is she?" Rosalie made to draw nearer, but Bella dragged her back to her side.

 

Edward shook his head. "No, Rosalie, don’t be silly. Do you hear a third heartbeat? She's as inhuman as you or I."

"Not quite as inhuman as you or I, Edward." Aro's purr was revelatory, calculating. "At least, not for the next hour or so. My tonic causes fair Danika to become a bit...unstable, I'm afraid." He returned to his throne, propping his elbows on his knees. "But not to worry, it won't hurt her; the tonic strengthens the fetus, nothing more."

"I'm fine," Danika repeated, allowing Felix to tuck her against him.

"I'm taking her to lie down." Felix bowed to the three leaders of the Volturi, his jaw clenched and face blank. "Good day, everyone."

"And so you see, my friends, child-rearing is more than possible for our kind—in fact, it is now a reality." Aro sat back, basking in their wordless amazement.

"When can we see proof of this? When can I—" Rosalie broke off, a palm pressed to her own flat abdomen.

Aro's smile was serpentine and secretive. "Tonight. Now." He snapped a finger.

Dimitri returned with another tray, this one laiden with a dozen clear glasses, the liquid inside each glittering a brilliant and unnatural vermillion. Thick and congealing at room temperature, the glasses’ contents sloshed with each of Dimitri’s steps. Noses wrinkled as Dimitri approached the line of female volunteers.   
Blood—almost, but the odor of that arcane concoction… this creation of Aro's reaked of wrongness.

"Simply drink this and coax your chosen partner into bed. The results will be apparent in less than a week."

Bella whipped her head around to take in her husband's expression. Every female who had volunteered for Aro's experiment did—all except for Alice. Lean shoulders squaring off, Alice swiped a glass from the tray and tossed it back, her mouth puckering at the taste.

"Excellent." Aro's sharklike grin fell on Alice. "Who is next?"

One by one the females gathered before the dais accepted a glass and swallowed its contents, each wincing or sputtering as the bitter liquid met their tongues. And one by one they exited the amphitheater, their mates close behind.

When Carlisle would have trailed after Esme, Aro stopped him with a hand to his chest. "Carlisle, stay behind, old friend. I must ask a favor of you." Glancing at Esme, Aro added, "it will not take but a moment."

Detaching Esme's hand from his arm, Carlisle ushered her off in the direction of their family. "I am at your service, Aro. What may I do for you?"

Something gleamed in Aro's blood-colored eyes—the glow of victory at long last. "I would ask you to assist in the births and prenatal care when the time comes."

Carlisle agreed with a tight smile, "of course. I would have done so without being asked, as I'm sure you know, Aro."

"Excellent." Aro rubbed his palms together. "Excellent."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you were to only comment on one chapter, let it be this little disaster—and the longer the comment, the happier I'll be. 
> 
> Foreshadowing abound in this chapter; did you catch any of it? I've laid a lot of groundwork in this and the two previous chapters, especially. Please leave me your thoughts and feedback. Your words of encouragement as well as your reactions to this story really do motivate unlike anything else. 
> 
> This chapter was edited in a moving car, so if I missed an error, I'm so sorry. I wanted this up sooner than later so, knowing I wouldn't be free to finish until late Sunday, I decided to post it early after the most cursory of scans whilst on my way to, and while at, a doctor's appointment. I promise to go back over it in the future and fix any errors I might've made in my haste. 
> 
>  
> 
> I am still taking name suggestions for the infants to be born in upcoming chapters. The infants'' sexes will not be revealed until much later, but I want to open the door for you to share your preferences now. 
> 
>  
> 
> The next update will hopefully be ready by Wednesday, though I make no promises. If it isn't done by Friday, assume something unforeseeable and dastardly occurred. I will do my best to not allow such a misfortune to come to pass. That being said, I am still not feeling veey well at all, so bestow upon me your patience, please. 
> 
> My loyal readers and commenters make this story possible—you guys rock. 
> 
> Until next time! 
> 
> Some notes: this chapter has been reqritten and edited. 
> 
> Also, there will be a time jump either in chapter 12 or 13. Hope that doesn't bother anyone. 
> 
> With love, Luna

**Author's Note:**

> If there is such a thing as "guilty pleasure" writing, then this is mine. I know it isn't the most creative, transcendent, or thoughtful work of fiction to ever exist. But it brings me amusement to write it, so there's a good chance I'll continue on my merry way, criticism for this fandom be damned. I read Twilight back in middle school, and, despite its innumerable issues, it acted as a sort of comfort when I desperately needed one. What can I say? I think middle school was a bummer for us all. 
> 
> If you like this story and want to see more, let me know by leaving a comment. Even a simple "hey, good job" will do it for me. I am so thankful to those who give my work a chance-even you silent types. But everyone needs a little encouragement sometimes, right? So don't be a lurker around here; give me something, even if it's small. It'll make my day.  
>  
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
